Open My Eyes
by Snickerdoodle225
Summary: Rose is walking down the street in Portland. Post Blood Promise. Rated T for some suicidal thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I haven't written in a while and I'm very sorry for that. I've been very busy. But on my wonderful day off I decided to put an idea into words. It's kind of based on the song **_**Your Guardian Angel**_** by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, but it's not a songfic. And it's short, I know. I have a better idea for another story. I OWN NOTHING!! ALL OF THIS BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD!! Now, on with the show…**

The rain fell, drop by drop, onto the grey sidewalk. All I could think of was him. I had to find him. As one foot stepped in front of the other, I kept walking. Aimless and tired, I walked. I could feel thick locks of my hair on my back, soaked from the rain. It was cold, it was April, and it was Portland.

For months now all I had tried to do was find him one more time. To hear is voice once more. I didn't care that he was a Strigoi. None of that mattered anymore. He was my Russian God.

My small jacket and jeans weren't good at keeping out the wet, so I could feel my shivers in my bones. I could hear the squish and squeak of my sneakers. The humidity was horrid. I looked up at the sky. Grey. Lately that seemed to be the color of my life. Grey skies. Grey shoes. Grey top. Grey feeling. Grey thoughts. He was my color. He was missing.

I tripped. I'm not sure what I tripped on or over, but I tripped. I didn't even try to catch myself as my body hurdled towards the concrete. I didn't care. Maybe it was better I fall. Maybe I'd hurt myself. Maybe I'd die. At this point, death didn't seem all that bad. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain on impact.

But the pain never came. Instead, I felt a gentle set of arms catch me, and carry me to their lap. I opened my eyes. I wasn't sure if it was a dream or if I'd really died. But I knew one thing, I was safe.

Dimitri was leaning over me with a worried look in his ruby ringed eyes. He smiled. "Roza…" was all he said. His voice was shaking.

I wanted to cry. I reached up and touched his cold face. He'd never let me fall. But he was a Strigoi. He couldn't always be there for me. And I knew that.

I tried to get up, but my body wouldn't let me. He wasn't holding me down, but I was weak. I hated being weak. I never wanted to be weak. To be weak was to be vulnerable. To be vulnerable was to die. But then again, I wasn't sure if I cared anymore.

With one look, He read all of this in my eyes. He knew me well. "Come," he said, "be with me, and you'll never be weak again."

I knew what he was offering. And at any other time or place I would have outright refused, but I considered it.

A million thoughts flew through my head. Should I take his offer and become a Strigoi? Should I get up and walk away right now?

I thought about Lissa. Who would be her guardian? Who would protect her? Who would keep her sane? Who would be there for her when she cried? I thought about Christian. He could do it. He did half of my jobs nowadays.

I looked back at Dimitri. I couldn't speak. But all I needed to do was nod, and he would take me. So I did.

He leaned his mouth close to my neck. "Are you sure? There's no turning back."

I swallowed and nodded. His strong jaw latched itself onto my neck. I could feel the pounding of my blood in my ears. I felt the rush of endorphins take away the pain. We were one, and I would be with him forever. He would protect me, and I could protect him.

I felt my consciousness slipping away. I grabbed his shoulder. He stopped. "It'll be ok," he whispered.

"I love you…" was all I said before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well… this was supposed to be a one shot, but I guess I'll write one more chapter. BUT THIS IS THE LAST ONE! I have an even better idea of how Rose and Dimitri's story end, but that will be for another time. Of course, as always, everything belongs to Richelle Mead. *sigh* Here we go…**

The next time I opened my eyes, I saw the world in a new light. Not in grey, but in bright colors.

I was no longer on Dimitri's lap in the middle of Portland, but lying on a bed, his long brown duster carefully lying over my legs and hips. It was a quite comfortable bed, but he wasn't in it. I sat up, and let out the breath I seemed to have been holding. There he was.

He was sitting in a chair at the foot of my bed reading a cheesy western novel. Without looking up, he said, "You realize that that is the last time you will ever wake up. That was the last wink of sleep you will ever get."

It took me a moment to find my voice. "As long as I never have to be away from you, I don't mind," I said. I looked at him. He looked even better now then he did when I was mortal. My eyes were so much better. Everything was so clear.

He smiled. "Amazing isn't it, what the world looks like through awakened eyes." I nodded.

Lissa. Was she ok? Where was she? My only thoughts were to keep her safe. "She's none of your concern," was all he said. He was right. I was a Strigoi now. She was Moroi.

I got up off the bed and, finding the bathroom, looked in the mirror. I was slightly frightened of what I saw at first.

The first thing that hit me was my eyes. They were no longer golden brown, but bright red. It was disconcerting at first, but oddly it seemed right.

The next change I saw was my pasty white skin. I sighed. I would never have that beautiful golden tan ever again. But somehow I didn't care. I had Dimitri forever. He was like me now. Or I was like him, considering he was Strigoi first. He didn't care that I was pale, because so was he. I never had to impress a guy ever again.

He walked up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders and kissed my cheek. "This is you now, Rose. This is the beginning of our new life together. Forever."

"I know," I smiled. "Forever."

And so it was.


End file.
